1. Field of the Invention
The invention described in this specification relates to an active impedance multiplier circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is presently known that the effective impedance of a legitimate load can be raised by means of a conventional filter. Such a filter may include a series inductor or a series inductor in conjunction with a parallel tuning capacitor. The disadvantage of this known technique is the large size and weight of the series inductor which has to be rated to carry the current of the legitimate load. In a typical application, such a filter inductor would weigh about 1,200 pounds, whereas an active impedance multiplier such as described in the invention only weighs about 60 pounds. Considering that the filter must in many cases be attached to a mobile load, the advantages of the light-weight impedance multiplier are clear.